Studies of recovery of laryngeal function in dogs following section and reanastomosis of the recurrent nerve have been continued. Several of these dogs have been sacrificed and histological studies are being made. In the remaining animals, the testing procedures (visual evaluation electromyography and 16mm. motion pictures) are being continued. Surprisingly laryngeal function in some animals, 1 and a half to 2 years after reanastomosis seem to be slowly improving. Some show return of some muscle potentials but with poor ineffective motion. In others, there is both visual and electromyographic evidence of return of recurrent nerve function. In one animal, this was demonstrated about 1 and a half years after nerve resection. In another, strong adduction was noted two years after the initial section of the nerve. Large muscle potentials can be recorded from the cords and the animals phonate vigorously. In others adduction seems to be nearly as strong as that on the normal side, although there was no abduction past the intermediate position. This slow return of phonation in some of the dogs is most interesting. There have been no reports of this return of laryngeal function after such long time delay. These experiments suggest that further return of laryngeal function takes place over a long time span.